winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Prince draco
this a stub so edit it to make much bigger also make it look he was in the actual winx club series and i would like you if you can draw a picture for this page of what you think draco would look like in the series you can do the same with the armour the pictures are just prototypes but with the descrption you can make them like they would in the series. draco is the twin brother of bloom, younger brother of daphne, younger brother of the predator scar and the son of king oritel and queen marion of domino and is the guardian dragon knight of domino and of the dragons flame. he also has the dragon vison of fortelling which means he can predict things in the future but it only works on something that can be predicted such when he told sky's parents that he fortold of their romance they knew that he had acutlly foretold, but he also has the dragon vison of dragon whisper which gives him the ability to talk to dragons in thoughts. shade is draco's sentiant bat, he is also a freind of the white council for saving a memebr of it when he was younger, he also told roxy of it that they usally give some advice. he also educates students at alfea as the animalologist for he has knowledge in animals charecteristics he is 5 inchs taller than bloom has normal muslced body and small scar on his right arm, headband on his forehead from his torn shirt and he has a grey and black beard when he is 18 years old he carries a sword on his left side for he is right handed and has the symbol of the celtic knot.he is based off of orlando bloom and cole from power rangers wild force, and even though these ar orlando blooms pictures i am using them because i am not a good drawer okay. he is often when walking or exerciing with a wlking stick with him when he is eighteen and when he is in the main series he has long hair as long tommys when he was younger. story when he was a baby his homeworld of domino was attacked by the ancestral witches and he had to be teleported to celtonion for his safety, when he was 16 he left with ratchet and clank along with his pet glider the microraptor and pod the pyroraptor to see the universe and find his birth parents, when he decied to start off at gardenia to see the sights there he met his sister bloom (although he did not know this at the time) decided to go to the park with her and there they found stella and was spotted by two magna guards and at the moment he activated his powers for the first time with his sister and found out he was a dragon knight along with bloom who found out she was fairy, and when he went to alfea he met flora, musa,and tecna, and there he also saw the trix and count dooku. on his second year at alfea he was assigned to help a person named mata nui and met spax and faced his new enemies lord darkar and the makuta. on his third year he went to pyros to gain his enchantix form and faced his new new enemies lord valtor and master cyclonis. in the first movie he was not graduated because he was not a true dragon knight and felt ashamed and when he went to find his birth parents prine torgon turned into the shredder and shatterd his sword, in the obsidian circle he and his sisters bloom and daphne combined their powers and with the help of sky and scar they were able to free their mother and father and become the true prince of domino in the series that follows he learns to be a proper prince of domino and tecna helps him with his scince problem, layla helps him with swimming, and musa helps him play other instruments and flore with his potion projects. when they are at amity island he meets roxy and falls in love with him and when he was shot by the bounty hunter cad bane, he helped roxy activated his fairy form and she reaveled she also loved him and they did the magic kiss and healed his wound he even gained his belivix form when roxy and draco aling their wings and he gains his belivix winx when they do this technigue and when raven gave them the power to transform into dffernt fairy forms they don't need to do that technigue anymore but they often do it. curiosties favorite pets: dinosaurs and other animals favorite type of food: pizza hates the most: having him or his freinds being insulted and called names favorite shoes. old stlye shoes favortie music: celtic and harmonic music even music from his flute favorite color: green loves: all animals and not leting anyone harm those who do not earn it as well as all of his freinds favorite movies: fantasy favoritehobby: drawing animals in his book ideal girlfreind: roxy birthday: same day as bloom december 10 astricol sign: the horse and knight dragon knight forms you can draw the picutes you think they would look like original winx armour: his first armour is based on celtic armour with dragon markings on them covering his upper legs and lower legs with the knees out in chainmail, torso chest are two dragons going for a diamond in the middle, his arms are coverd in snake dragons intertwing his arms to his hands and his helmet is a celtic design has a dragon on the sides his wings are like gliders of of alizard but are more fairy like charmix armour: the same design but with a sash bag on the side. enchantix armour: his armour now covers his whole body and is more dragon like with red and green and blue scales on his arms and legs and his helemet hides his mouth and only shows his eyes, his wings remsebles those of blooms wings but are more red and dragon like. his dragon blood in the shape of a snake. belivix armour: his armour is more wyvern like in armour and his helmet hides one eye with a scanner. and his wings are more wasp shapred loveix armour: his armour is more viking like in the helmet still hiding his face and not his eyes and have horns on them, and the rest of the armour is like his enchantix armour but with fur on it. and his wings are like his belivix form but more blue speedix: his armour is more drake like and has long pterosaur like fairy wings on them sophix: his armour is more feydragon like and has flower like horns on the helmet zoomix: his armour is like a scottich mens armour and has four fairy wings in an x position on them. tracix: his armour is more like an old dragon with cloth blowing in the breeze harmonix: his armour is more based on a marine dragon and has fin like fairy wings sirenix: his armour is more based on a crocdile and has large sea serpent like fairy wings bloomix: his armour is more fire dragon like with a burining helmet on top. weapons swords: his first sword is a simple sword from celtonion and he has it until one of hagens robot smashes it he replaces his sword with another sword that is in dragon design in the hilt and is indestutdible that the elder predator gives him before he leaves fire bow: his bow is in the shape of a dragon and can change into a ring. (like stellas and roxys rings.) dagger: draco had the dagger of shadow and when he faced makuta to keep him distracted he used it to kill him and have him fall in to lake and when it came out mata nui changed it into the dagger dragons. flute: this isn't a weapon but he uses it to play music which he had gotten from predators that came to celtonion when he was 16 and before he left they gave him a flute for his trip. Celtic sword.jpg|draco's old sword Dracos dagger.jpg|draco's dagger of dragons Dragon bow.png|draco's fire bow Dragon ring.jpg|draco's fire bow ring Dragon sword.jpg|draco's new sword relationship with roxy he and roxy met on amity island on the beach and they thought they should meet tonight and they talked that night and they met again the next night and when roxy was kidnapped he rescued her but was shot by cadbane when he tried to beat him and was injured and roxy healed him with a magic kiss and they went back to berk toghther and slept under a tree and dreamed them waltzing and when they were kidnapped by nathar man he and roxy followed them and when he was in nathars black thorn spell roxy risked her life to safe him and she gained her encahntix form and at the ball they danced toghether. Category:Heroes Category:Dragon knight Category:Member of the winx club